This invention relates to computers and computer networks, and more particularly to methods and arrangements that significantly improve the media streaming experience for the end user and provide support for Quality of Service (QoS) features.
Computers and data communication networks are becoming increasing faster. One popular use for such high-speed devices and arrangements is to provide a stream of data associated with one or more forms of media. For example, many users of the Internet selectively download or xe2x80x9cstreamxe2x80x9d video and/or audio data from other computers or servers. Applications are available to encode and stream the media data, and subsequently receive and play the streamed media data for the user. Thus, a user may watch an encoded/streamed television news program, receive real time investment information, listen to an encoded/streamed radio shows, etc., over a computer network.
Unfortunately, from time-to-time, users may experience an undesirable break in the streaming of the media data due to various reasons. For example, the network may become momentarily congested causing the loss of some of the streaming data. Much of this uncertainty can be resolved by adequately buffering streamed data on the receiving computer or like device. Another way to solve this problem is to provide dedicated or otherwise guaranteed data paths through the intervening network resources. These various resources can be configured to provide a defined level or quality of service (QoS) for the streaming data. This is usually accomplished to support applications that require two-way communications, such as multiple party conferencing applications, and the like.
In addition to breaks in the reception of the streamed media data, users are often subjected to an initial session startup latency or delay while the various supporting software and hardware systems exchange the applicable information necessary to set-up for the streaming of media data and start streaming/buffering media data.
The above problems and others associated with streaming media tend to degrade the overall end user experience. Consequently, there is a need for improved methods and arrangements that effectively reduce the startup latency and support QoS capabilities.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, improved methods and arrangements are provided that integrate media streaming and Quality of Service (QoS) supportive protocols, such as, e.g., Real-Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP) and Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP), respectively, in a manner that significantly reduces the startup latency and improves the overall viewing experience by an end user.
For example, in certain implementations, the methods and arrangements essentially initiate the streaming of the media as soon as possible, perhaps at an initially lower QoS, while simultaneously setting up a more desirable or applicable QoS capability. The methods and arrangements may further be implemented in an intelligent manner to dynamically and/or selectively modify the streaming media in response to various network congestion problems, etc. Thus, a different/dynamic QoS capability may be setup during an existing streaming operation, and the streaming operation modified accordingly once the new QoS set-up has been completed. The various methods and arrangements provide such capabilities without significantly disturbing the user""s experience.